Love Lost, Love Found
by BrianaBreeann
Summary: Redhead Teagan Fields is a photographer for Hugo and Rory's friend and roommate during the campaign. On the way home Teagan get's a text from her dear cousin Logan, well she unknowingly brind Logan and Rory back together?
1. Prologue

**Love Lost and Love Found **

** Prologue**  
>There comes a time when the young, start to dream, to plan, to love. And then one day they pack up and move on. They graduate college and enters what society calls the "real world", not knowing if they were going to sink or swim.<br>Two girls, no young women pause before a door. Each assessing the other. One had such dark red hair and emerald green eyes, the other chesnut brown hair and very blue eyes.  
>"Hi, my name is Teagan Fields,the photographer, I guess we'll be roommates for the time being." the red head said holding her hand out for the other girl to shake.<br>"I guess so." She grasping Teagan's hand. "My name's Rory Gilmore, the reporter ." she said dropping the shake.  
>"So I guess this the part where we go inside get to know each other, become best friends, and gripe about the family members we don't like." Teagan said smiling.<br>"I guess so." Rory said smiling as well.

Little did the two girls know that is from this point on, their lives would be entwined forever.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One: The Beloved Pub

"Why do they still insist on having folk singing night and my beloved pub!"I cried.

"That's like diluting Vodka with water!"

"If it'll make you feel better Finn I could talk to the owner." Logan said smugly.

"I've already talked to the bloke he said get over it!"

"Well you don't know the owner like I do."He said texting.

"Who are you texting?" I asked trying to snatch the phone out of his hands.

"The owner."he said snatching it back.

"Your phone buddies with the owner!" since when I thought. "The owner's over there though." I exclaimed madly gesturing to the man behind the bar. "Are you also sex buddies because if so you really need to talk to him about free drinks while you're at it."

"I'm not sex buddies with the owner!" Logan yelled causing the other patrons to stare.

"Ah, these reunions are always nice." Colin said taking a drink.

* * *

><p>"I think you have a text." Rory said taking her eyes off the road for a second to look at what had become one of her best friends.<p>

"That would explain why I keep hearing this incessant buzzing."I stated pulling my phone out of my pocket.

_From: Logan_  
><em>Hey cuz can u come to pub? Your best friend hired the folk singer and my best friend's throwing a fit.<em>

I smiled. "Do you mind taking a detour, Rory?" I asked. I knew she wanted to go home but I also knew that if I didn't Logan would just keep texting me.

"Sure."

"Well than please turn left."

_To: Logan_  
><em>I'll see what I can do. Not promising anything though.<em>  
><em>From: Teagan<em>

"Ah, the beloved pub."Rory said turning in. "I remember when."

"Went here during college?"

"Yeah."

"Cool."I said getting out of the car.

"So why are we here."Rory asked getting out of the car also.

"I'm part owner. My cousin called because he wants something done about the folk singer."

"Ah, the folk singer."

"Hated her."

"Yep."

"Let's go."

* * *

><p>"Ah, the problem solver has arrived."Logan smiled taking a drink.<p>

"What problem solver?"Colin asked.

"All I see is a beautiful shelia, talking to the owner."I said. Must be taken. "Damn."

"What?" they asked.

"Nothing."

"Hi, Ladies and Gentlemen." Someone said calling our attention to the stage, what do you know it was the same girl from before. "Hi,"she said once again when everyone calmed down. "My name is Teagan Fields, I'm part owner of this beloved pub and well as of now for my sanity and the sanity of others Folk Singing Night is officially over."

She said walking off stage.  
>For that split second Colin and I looked at each other.<p>

"I saw her first!" we said to each other.

"Well you two better figure this out soon here she comes." Logan said getting up from the table and walking towards her. "Teagan."

"Logan."She smile hugging him.

"Damn."I muttered.

"Figures."Colin snorted.

"Oh, look he's bringing her back to the table."

"Teagan."Logan said. "I would like to introduce you Colin." He said pointing to Colin.

"Hey."

"And Finn."

"Hi I'm Finn I'm exotic."

"Finn, Colin, I'd like you to meet my dear cousin Teagan."

"I'm happy to meet the other two stooges, but I must be off, just got back from the campaign trail, I have long drive and all."

"Hey, since your in town we should all get together, Honor would be happy to see you."

"When you say all of us get together you mean?"

"Here at the pub, Finn, Colin, some friends from college, Honor and her husband."

"Sure why not just tell me when."

"Tomorrow sevenish we'll pick you up wherever your staying at. And your roommate can come too."

"I'll ask, see you tomorrow. Bye Boys." she said waving.

"I saw her first." Colin and I said again.

"But she's a red head." I whined.

"So."

"You know what instead of arguing let's let Logan tell us what she likes in a man. Oh, wait sorry Colin your not a man."

"I'm not a man! I'm not the one who paints my fingernails."

"But I paint them a very manly color. I paint them black."

"Guys! If she were to date either of you, she's probably date Finn, she loves accents."

"Haha." I said sticking my tongue out. "I win."

* * *

><p><strong>AN*: Will Finn end up with beautiful Red Head? Will Teagan find out that her roommate is the one who turned down her beloved cousin's proposal? What happens when they all meet up?<strong>


	3. Chapter 2

**AN: I do not own Gilmore Girls, or Finn, though I wished I did. The only thing I own is Teagan.**

**AN* Here's the answer to your question jmoran319**

**Chapter Two: Oh! Crap!**

_"I can't believe you decided to go to a pub to relive your college days, instead of coming home and helping mommy plan her wedding."_

"Well mom I'm not really reliving my college days because I never made it into the pub, because my mother called demanding to know when I would get home." I said.

"_When will you get home again? Because I have the perfect movie night planned!"_

"I thought you wanted me to get home so I could help you plan your wedding?"

"_Rory, Rory, when will you learn? Nothing takes precedence over movie night."_

"I'm sorry mom, look here comes Teagan we'll be home in a little bit."

"_Alright bye sweets. Drive safe." _

"That your mom?" Teagan asked.

"Yeah, she was demanding to know when we would be in her presence_._"

"Okay."

"You ready to go?" I asked opening my car door.

"Sure."

"So how did it go?"

"Good." She said buckling her seatbelt. "Folk night has officially been canceled though."

"Oh darn,"

"I know right, anyways I talked to me cousin he's having some sort of reunion tomorrow and you're invited."

"I don't know."

"Oh come on it'll be great we can get up around 10-ish tomorrow gather most of your stuff up and set up the apartment and then you can go back and visit your mom. While I go to a 1'o clock lunch and catch up with my dad, my nephew and niece, and my darling brother and his wife." She said sarcastically. "And then we can meet up and go to the pub around seven-ish where I can blow off steam and you can meet a cute guy."

"I don't know."

"Lorelai will agree with me, well not the packing part and moving out but the other stuff."

"Please." Finn begged getting down on his knees. "Please tell me about your extremely hot cousin?" he said pouting.

"Finn she's like a sister to me don't say things like that."

"I'll let you date my sister."

"Finn in case you've forgotten you don't have a sister."Colin said looking up from his video game.

"But I'll one day have sister!" He said jumping up.

"Finn you'll one day have a sister-in-law who will be married to your younger brother and hopefully by then you will also be married and not living with me."

"Oh! But Colin how can I marry someone else when my heart belongs to you!" Finn exclaimed jumping on the couch.

"Hey! Weren't you interrogating Logan about his cousin."

"Rory! Don't go stay here with Mommy! Don't go with that evil Teagan. Don't go to the dark side!" Lorelai cried standing in the middle of the doorway, clutching onto Rory's arm.

"Mom I've got to go." Rory said trying to get free.

"But you can't! Rory! It's the dark side!"

"Rory, we have a cookies on the dark side." I said placing a bag in my blue pontiac sunfire.

"We have Luke's!"

"Then I guess it's a good thing we got an apartment in between Stars Hollow and Hartford."Rory said breaking free.

"Fine! Break you poor mother's heart! I disown you!"

"I'll see you for lunch mom." Rory said waving.

"Bye sweets drive safe, you too Teagan! And for the love of all that is Holy don't tell my mother where you live!"

"So Teagan's having lunch with her brother and father?" Mom asked turning the movie on.

"And her brother's new wife and her niece and nephew.."I said chewing on my pizza.

"Obligatory family meals I hate them."

"So does Teagan she and her brother are worse than you and grandma. And according to her, her nephew is turning into a carbon copy of his father."

"Oh, that is bad."

"Yep."

"So sweets, how have you been?"

"I'm fine mom."

"Rory."

"I miss him okay. Every time something exciting happens I want to call him. When I'm sad, glad, mad, or whatever the first thing I want to do is call Logan. I dialed half his phone number the other day before I realized we were broken up."

"Do you wish you had said yes?"

"No, yes, I don't know. Part of me wishes I had said yes but the other part screams I wasn't ready to get married then and then I think I could have said yes and prolonged the engagement and we'd be fine."

"You want him back don't you?"

"Yeah, mom I want him back."

* * *

><p>"Logan I don't think going to the pub is a very good idea." I said into my phone.<p>

_"Why not?"_

"I just got back from a lunch from hell that just kept dragging on and on and on and on and on. I just got back to apartment and right now I'm staring at nothing but boxes and white walls."

_"Wait a minute. Wait a minute you haven't unpacked yet?"_

"Nope we're waiting to paint the place first and frankly as much as I would love to get drunk.I really rather not do it at the pub."

_"Okay change of plans. How about me, the boys, and Steph bring the alcohol to you and help you guys paint the place?"_

"I don't know mixing booze and paint. Why does that not sound like a good idea." I stated

_"So what do you say?"_

"Why not. I'll text you the address."

_"I've got it written down but first I need some advice."_

"About?"

_"Relationships."_

"Relationships?"

_"I was talking to Steph and the boys last night."_

"So you were talking to princess, pretentious, and precarious last night while you were drunk."

_"Princess, pretentios, and precarious?"_

"My nicknames for them. I've met Steph so we know princess fits her and from what you've told me about Colin and Finn pretentious and precarious fit them."

_"What's my nickname."_

"Promiscuous."

_"You really don't like to sugarcoat things do you?"_

"Nope, so anyways back to you."

_"Okay anyways I was talkin to them last night and relationships and the topic of my ex-girlfriend came up."_

"The one that you asked to marry you and said no?"

_"Well I believe that's the only one I asked to marry me."_

"Okay so? Oh, wait a minute my roommate just came in." I said putting the phone to my chest. "Hey, Rory change of plans my cousin and his friends are going to come over here and bring booze and help us paint."

"Cool. I'm going to go take a shower."

"Kay. As you were saying." I said putting the phone back to my ear_.  
><em>

_"Anyways just talking about her got me to thinking-"_

"You want her back do you?"

_"Yeah."_

"Well Logan all I can tell you is that if you want her back. Talk to her, woo her, get her to fall in love with you again."

_"Thanks Cous'."_

"You know for someone who was and is about to be so special in your life again. How come I have never met her or even know her name. Aren't I your beloved and favorite cousin."

_"Yes, yes you are and thank you for the wonderful advice."_

"Wait a minute Logan what's her name?"

_"Rory Gilmore. We'll be there in about 10 to 15 minutes." He said hanging up._

"Wait Logan!" nothing but the dial tone. "Well that's great my roommate should be about ready in about that time and did I mention that my roommate is Rory Gilmore. Small world isn't it." I said to nobody.

This really cannot end well.

"Oh! Crap!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN* I might just post sooner if someone were to give a good list of PDLD stories, heck you'd even by my hero.<strong>


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:Awkward

_"Hi you've reached Logan Huntzberger please leave your name and number and I'll try and call you back."_

"Dear, dear cousin Logan you and I both know that's I lie because if it were true you would've gotten a clue after I left you the first twelve messages and would've called me back. That why I wouldn't be freaking out right now. Goodbye." I said hanging up the phone.

"Hey are they here yet?"Rory asked coming out of her room. _Okay Fields like a band aid just tell your best friend you inadvertently invited your cousin who just so happens to be her ex-boyfriend and you're really really sorry._

"You know Rory you look really pretty, so pretty that we shouldn't waste it on just painting the apartment and booze."

"Teagan Fields I am wearing the same thing you are which is sweats and t-shirt, granted mine doesn't say Princeton on it but you get the picture. So, what's going on?"

"We need to talk."

"What do you want to break up with me or something?"

"Rory it's important."

"Okay, okay." She said throwing her hands up in the air. "What do you need to talk about?"

"Well you see it's about my cousin, I may have inadvertently-" I was then interrupted by someone knocking on the door.

"I'll get it." Rory said.

"No, Rory don't."

"Why not I'm closer?"she asked placing her hand on the knob.

"Rory for the love of everything that is Holy do not open that door!"

"Hey, Teagan we brought plenty of booze."Logan said from the doorway.

"Logan."Rory breathed.

"Ace."

* * *

><p>"Ace, what are you doing here?" Logan asked.<p>

"I live here." I mumbled. "What are you doing here?"

"Umm. My cousin Teagan invited me."

"This is awkward." Finn stated "Hello, Love." he said smiling.

"Hi, Finn."

"I would just like to point out up until about ten minutes ago I did not know what you two had meant to each other." Teagan said from the counter."Well you could have told me. When I told you it was Rory!" Logan shouted.

"I tried!" Teagan exclaimed. "You hung up before I could and if you would bother to answer phone you would notice that I called you about fifteen times! Fifteen!" she said gesturing madly with her hands.

"Well still-!"

"Why don't we go talk." I said pulling him into my room.

"Here." He said giving Finn the brown paper bag he was holding.

"Hey, Ace."

"Hi, Logan." I said sitting down on the edge of my mattress. "You can sit down you know."

"I think I'll stand." He stated looking around the room. "Nice room."

I looked around the bare room. "Thanks."

"Are we really going to do this Ace?" Logan asked.

"What Logan?"

"This,"He said gesturing with his hands to me and then back to him. "Where we pretend me old friends catching up as if nothing ever happened!"

"I'm sorry."

"I loved you Rory! I asked you to marry me and you said no!"

"Well I don't like ultimatums Logan! You made it to where we had to break up!"

* * *

><p>"I believe somebody mentioned the words awkward and booze."Teagan said after the yelling started. "At least I hope somebody mentioned booze."<p>

"I believe you're right kitten." I said handing her the brown paper bag and sitting down on one of the bar stools.

"Hmm. Vodka, Rum, Margarita mix, tequila, burbon, gin. What did you guys do buy out the who liquor store?" She asked raising an eyebrow. "Oh! Blueberry Schnapps my favorite." she said pulling the bottle out. "So where are Stephanie and Colin?"

"They'll be here later. So, kitten why don't we get to know each other, eh?"

"Are you suggesting sex or just to talk?"

"Well I was thinking about talking but I'm up for other things." I said wiggiling my eyebrows.

"Aren't you Prince Charming." She snorted taking a sip from the bottle.

"I'm hurt Love."

"Don't we move fast we've only known each other for about a day and we already have pet names."

"That's a shame sweetheart I don't even know your full name."

"That is a shame babe because I don't know yours either."

"Well let's rectify that situation. My name is Griffin Elliot Morgan the III, Finn for short." I said offering my hand for her to shake.

"Charlotte Teagan Fields." She giggled shaking my hand. _My God she's beautiful. _She was wearing sweats and Princeton t-shirt, her hair was straight and landed at the small of her back.

"So tell me about yourself Charlotte."I said opening the vodka.

"Well let's see I was named after mine and Logan's grandmother. I'm 24 years old about to turn 25, I have red hair, and green eyes, I'm 5'3", I have two brothers, a sister-in-law, an ex-sister-in-law, a niece, and a nephew, I am part owner of Rick Man's Shoe with my best friend Jake, I don't like being called Charlotte, and I have a thing for accents." she said smiling.

"Well Charlotte, I was named after my father, who was named after his father, I'm 27 years old, I have black hair, and bluish green eyes, I'm at 6'3", I have three younger brothers, no sister-in-laws, no nieces or nephews. As you can tell I have an Australian accent. And I have a thing for red heads."

"Seems like we were meant for each other." She said rolling her eyes.

"So tell me about your family."

"Okay um. My dad lives in Hartford, my older brother Nathan is an ass, I like his ex-wife more than I like him and his new wife combined. My niece is about to turn thirteen her name is Elizabeth, or as I call her Lizziebeth, my nephew James is nine he is turning into a carbon copy of his father. My younger brother Matthew is a marine he is currently stationed in Iraq."

"What about your mum?"

"She died of breast cancer when I was nine."

"I'm sorry."

"Enough about me. Tell me about your family."

"My family lives in Australia not much to tell."

"See Steph I told you they would have started drinking by the time we got here." Colin said entering the apartment.

"Well it's not my fault we had to stop and get food."Steph said entering behind Colin.

"Hi, Colin, Steph nice to see you again."She said waving.

"It's nice to see you too, Teagan." She said placing bags of food on the counter.

"Where's Logan?" Colin asked.

"Talking to my roommate." Teagan answered.

"Who?"

"Reporter Girl."I said filling him in.

"That's awkward."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I promise there will RoryLogan drama in the next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter Four:Back Together

"I can just sit here and pretend that I still don't have feelings for you!" Logan said pacing back and forth "I just can't! I love you! And you said 'no!"

"Logan."

"I know what you're going to say. And don't you dare say that we can just be friends!"

"Logan." I said a little bit louder.

"I can't handle just being friends with you without wanting to kiss you!"

"Logan."

"Which is why I think we should work out a custody agreement with Teagan. Obviously she lives with you, so you can have her during the week and of course you get Finn and Steph who will want to hang out with her and by default you get Colin, who still hasn't told Steph about his feelings for her, which means on weekends-"

"Logan!"

"What, Ace?"

"I don't want to be just friends either."

"What?"

"Logan please sit down?" I said patting the spot beside me. The bed dipped where he sat down. "Logan I don't want to be just friends either. I love you too. I've missed you."

"I've missed you too Ace." He said smiling. We kissed it wasn't like any of our past kisses this one was sweet, gentle, it reflected what we thought at the moment, where do we stand are we a couple or something else."

"We don't just blow bubbles!" Finn shouted, breaking us out of our own little world.

"We blow bubbles with kittens in them." Teagan, Steph, and Colin shouted back.

"Looks like Finn got them all drunk." Logan said

"I'm pretty sure Teagan got drunk of her own free will."I stated

"Most likely. God help us all if they ever got it together and reproduced." Logan laughed shaking his head.

"Together or separately?"

"Hopefully separately think about it, a mini-Finn scary, a mini-Teagan scary, and mini-Finn and Teagan terrifying."

"Agreed."

"Let's get out of there before they kill each other."Logan said getting of the bed and holding his hand out for me to take.

"Wait a minute Logan. What about us?"

"Is there an us?"

"I'd like there to be."

"Okay." He said smiling.

"Okay." I said taking his hand and smiling back.

* * *

><p>"Hey look they're back!"Teagan exclaimed. "And they're holding hands!"<p>

"Teagan are you drunk?"Logan asked his cousin.

"No not really a few more drinks and I might be."

"Finn what about you?" Rory asked

"I'm good."

"Did you guys save us any food at all?"Rory asked looking around at all the empty chinese food containers.

"Fridge."Teagan answered. "So, are you two back together?"

"Yeah we are."Logan said bringing their hands to his lips.

"Congratulations! Drinks all around!" I shouted.

"Finn we've already started drinking." Teagan said smiling.

"True, but they haven't."

"Alright then you heard the man drinks all around!"

"So Finn I should be hurt that you've replaced me with Teagan as your best friend?" Logan asked taking a swig of his beer.

"Nah, you haven't been replaced Teagan and I have just been discussing things."

"Such as?"

"Well we've decided that after a couple of more drinks when we're still sober that we're going to hope on a jet to Las Vegas."

"Where from there we will check into a room have passionate sex all night long, wake up in the morning get plastered all over again, have preacher that looks like Elvis marry us, have sex, gamble a little bit, then come back home." Teagan stated with a straight face.

"And then will put it in the newspaper that we got married and will not be having another ceremony or reception."

"And then hopefully Aunt Shira will die."

"Why do you want Shira dead?" Rory asked.

"Mom doesn't like her." Logan explained.

"No it's not that Aunt Shira doesn't like me. The old bat hates me."

"Why?" Rory asked

"It's because Teagan is Pops favorite and Mom's afraid she'll inherit all the money."

"It's not my fault that I look like Grandma!" Teagan cried. "Let's get on a different subject."

"What happened to Steph and Colin?" Rory questioned.

"They started making out about 10 minutes before you got out here and then they went into the guest room to 'talk'."

"Are we ever going to paint this place?"

"Are called the painters they will be here at ten tomorrow to paint."Teagan answered.

"Cool. So what do we do while they're painting?"

"We're going shopping!"Steph announced coming out of the guest room holding Colin's hand.

"Are you two a couple now too?" Teagan inquired.

"Yep!"

"Cool. So we're going shopping tomorrow?"

"Yep!"

"Colin you might as well just hand over your black card now." I said laughing.

"What about you Finn? Are you going to hand over your black card?"

"Nope I don't have girlfriend." I said looking at Teagan _But I wish._ "So what are the boys doing tomorrow?"

"Well we could go to the apartment and play poker and then all meet up at the pub." Colin said scratching the back of his head.

"Sounds good. To the beloved pub!"

"To the beloved pub!" They shouted back


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: New Relationships?

"Are you not having fun, Teagan?" Steph asked breaking me out of my thoughts.

"Huh? Yeah I'm having fun. Why do you ask?" I said coming back to reality we were at the food court in the mall.

"Because you've been pensively staring at your food and you've been quiet all day."

"Just thinking."

"About?"Rory inquired.

"Something."

"Is that something Finn."Steph teased.

"Why do you think I'm thinking about Finn?" I said pushing my food around with me fork.

"Because we saw the way you two clicked last night." Rory supplied.

"Yeah! You're perfect for Finn!" Steph exclaimed. "You're gorgeous!"

"You're a red head."Rory added.

"You drink like a fish."

"You really do. When we were on the campaign trail we ran into Tristan this guy I knew from Chilton." Rory said turning to Steph. "We went out for drinks she matched him drink for drink. I honestly thought you two would've ended up together."

"Well Mary." I shot at her smiling. "I had to make sure Captian Dugrey knew to look after my brother while in Iraq, mostly to make sure he didn't die for some stupid reason, such as my brother can't shoot a gun."

"You were Mary in high school!"Steph exclaimed.

"Steph we were talking about Teagan and Finn."Rory said getting her off subject.

"Oh yeah, like I said you two would be perfect for each other."

"You guys want me to pursue a relationship with a guy I just met?"

"Yes." They answered together.

"Which is why you should totally ask him out." Steph said.

"I don't think so." I said shaking my head.

"Why not?" Steph whined.

"Gilmore girls don't make the first move."Rory explained.

"But she's not a Gilmore girl!"

"Doesn't matter mom made her an honorary one, she calls Teagan her red headed child she never had, her long lost second daughter."

"Even if I wasn't a honorary Gilmore girl I still wouldn't make the first move."

"Fine." Steph pouted. "But you have to make us deal."

"What?"

"The first guy to ask you out, no matter who it is you accept."

"Sounds fair, why do you guys want to me date so badly."

"So we can go on triple dates together and do stuff, and have our boyfriends carry our bags around duh."

* * *

><p>"Jake, Jake my best friend, the love of my life, the other owner of this bar!"TI exclaimed plopping down on a bar stool.<p>

"Teagan, Rory." Jake said nodding his head.

"Oh yeah Jake that's Steph."

"Hi. What are you doing here?"

"We're having a little get together later." Rory said.

"Thank you Rory. I had feeling Teagan wouldn't tell me."

"Of course I would have. I love you Jake." Teagan said making a heart with her fingers and placing it over her heart.

"What do you want to drink?"

"Long Island Ice Tea." she said answering quickly.

"Rory?"

"Coffee."

"Steph?"

"Chocolate Martini."

"Coming up."

"Uh. Boss." A waiter said coming up.

"What?" both Jake and I asked.

"Oh hey Teagan."

"Hey, Seth."

"We have a problem in back."

"I'll handle it." Jake said. "Teagan can you still make drinks?"

"Really?"

"I know stupid question." he said walking away.

"You guys go sit down I'll make the drinks."

"Alright."

* * *

><p>"I wonder if they're here yet?" I questioned stepping out of the car.<p>

"Rory texted 30 minutes ago saying they were here and that there was some kind of problem and that Teagan was behind the bar tonight." Logan said.

"Really now?"

"What's a Teagan?" Robert asked getting out of the car.

"Tell me again why we invited him?" I asked. "And Teagan is a her not who, she's Logan's cousin."

"We invited him because he's our friend." Colin explained. "Finn what are you planning?"

"Nothing I'm just going to go inside and order a drink." I said taking strides toward the pub.

"Ah! A woman behind the bar one of my numerous fantasies!" I exclaimed seeing Teagan. "A woman after my own heart!"

"Hi, Finn what can I get you." She said laughing.

"Sex on the beach."

"Are you propositioning me Mr. Morgan?" She asked her eyes shining with mischef.

"Perhaps is it working kitten?"

"Kitten? I thought I was love."She pouted.

"You're both you are Kitten Love, or Love Kitten."

"Oh, Finn you and your accent how I love it!" She exclaimed placing the drink in front of me.

"Hey, Teagan I'm back you can go."

"Thank you Jake for helping you out today, you owe me free drinks for the night."

"Teagan you own half this bar you automatically get free drinks."

"That's right. Then my friend Finn here gets free drinks."

"Finn drinks like a fish!"

"So?"

"Fine, Finn gets free drinks."

"Thank you."

"Here we are Love."I said pulling her chair out for her.

"Thank you Finn." She said looking up at me and smiling.

"Finn I need to talk to you."Steph said pulling me away.

"Can it wait, Love."

"No! Finn."

"What do you want Stephanie?" I asked exasperated the sooner we got done here the sooner I could get back to talking to Teagan.

"You need to make a move and soon."

"Steph I don't know if you realize this but you are already taken."

"Not on me you idiot! You need to ask Teagan out and soon!"

"Steph what did you do?"I demanded.

"We had Teagan promise us that she would give the next guy who asked her out a chance."

"Well I'd hate to sound conceited. But I'm pretty sure she would accept if I were to ask her out."

"Good, good you just need to ask her out soon because Robert was making googly eyes at her!"

"Alright, alright as soon as we get back to the table I will ask her." _Of course Robert would try and ask her out. I thought bitterly clenching my teeth._

* * *

><p>"Charlotte Fields, right?" A guy asked I had noticed him walk in with Colin and Logan, he was cute but he wasn't as hot as Finn.<p>

"Actually I go by Teagan." I said extending my hand for him to shake.

"Just ignore him Teagan, he's an ass." Logan warned.

"Robert Banks," he said kissing my hand. "I only called you Charlotte because I noticed some of your pictures on Hugo's online magazine. They're quite beautiful."

"Thank you,Robert." I said smiling

"Forgive me for being forward Miss Fields-"

"I think you can call me Teagan."

"Well, Teagan how would you like to go on a date with me tomorrow?"

"Umm." _Remember the promise Teagan, but then again when you promised you also thought that Finn would ask you out. Come on Finn show up and whisk me away._

"Sure why not." I said smiling.

"Awesome, I'll pick you up tomorrow at eight."

"Okay." I said looking up in time to see Finn giving Steph and Rory a death glare.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Don't worry Teagan and Finn will end up together.<strong>


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

"Finn what are you doing here?" Teagan asked entering the apartment after her run.

"No, Love Kitten he question is what are you doing in my apartment?" I asked smiling, I was currently sprawled out on the couch."

"First don't call me Love Kitten, because frankly it makes me sound like a cheap prostitute, just call me either love or kitten. Second this is mine and Rory's apartment you just like to call it yours since I gave you a key and you sleep in the guest room. Third which leads me back to my original question what are you doing here?"

"I've come to take you for a night on the town, then tomorrow will accompany you, Rory, and Logan to the lovely town of Stars Hollow, and then on Saturday since your wonderful boyfriend of one month is out of town on business I will be your date to the fair Lorelai's wedding."

"Thank you, Finn." She said leaning in and giving me a kiss on the cheek. "I'm going to take a shower, when Rory comes in tell her to drink water not coffee and to take slow sips not big gulps."

"You took her running with you. The full five miles!"

"I told her she wouldn't be able to keep up and then halfway through I told her to turn around."

"No you said 'Gilmore! You need to stop you are going to kill yourself!" Rory said entering the apartment panting. "Hey, Finn. I'm going to get a glass of water and then I'm going to go to room and die."

"Cool I'm going to take a shower and go get ready for our night out on the town."Teagan said kissing me on the cheek again.

"Kay, love."

"Finn."Rory said when Teagan shut the bathroom door.

"Rory." I said matching her tone.

"You do understand that Teagan is dating Robert, right?"

"I'm aware she's dating Robert, Rory. Doesn't mean I have to like it." I mumbled.

"Oh, Finny she's eventually come to her senses and dump that ass Robert." Rory said patting my head."I'm going to go to my room and pick out clothes for my date with Logan and then I'm going to take a shower, you know where everything is." She said walking off right as there was a knock on the door.

"Aren't you going to answer the door?"

"You're closer."

"Bloody women can't live them, sure as Hell can't live without them." I grumbled getting off the couch. " 'Ello." There were two men at the door dressed as marines.

"This is Teagan Fields and Rory Gilmore's apartment?"One of the men asked.

"Yes." _Who is this guy?_

"Are you Robert?" The guy asked.

"No, but while we're trying to guess identities who are you?"

"Since you're not Robert and I know for certain you're not Jake, who are you."

"Oh, I know who you are now. You're baby brother Matthew and you must be Tristan." I said acknowledging the other guy.

"And you are?" Matthew asked.

"Finn Morgan." I said holding my hand out.

"I know who you are Finn." He said bypassing me to sit on the couch.

"Then why-"  
>"Just wanted to see if you knew who I was." He said smiling.<p>

"Did I pass your test?" I asked sitting in the lazy chair.

"With flying colors."

"Great."

"So how did you know who I was? Seen a picture of me?"

"Nope just a hunch based on the stories your sister has told me and the fact you are wearing a marines uniform."

"Smart man." Tristan said from the other chair.

"So how did you know who I was?" I asked

"My big sister and I are close, she told me about one of her new best friends." Matthew said. "And by my guess you want to be more than just friends with her."

"But she's dating Robert." I protested.

"She won't be for long."

"What makes you say that?"

"I know all about you, I know nothing about Robert."

"Okay."

"Look let me tell you something. When I was four or five years old my mom died after that Teagan pretty much raised me. When I had a problem I'd go to her and she'd give me advice. Unless of course she didn't want to hear the problem then she'd send me to Jake. Anyways I love my sister and if you hurt her I'll kill you, understand?"

"Understood So I bet between the three of us we can come up with stories about Rory and Teagan." I said mishcheviously.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Finn I'm ready for our night out on the town." I said entering the living room.<p>

"So of course Teagan wouldn't stand for somebody bullying me her baby brother-"

"Do not finish that story Matthew James Fields!"I said interrupting him.

"Hey, sis."He said standing up to give me a hug.

"Not that I'm complaining but what are you doing here?" I asked releasing him from the hug.

"I'm on leave for three or four days thought I'd visit my big sister and remind her what tomorrow is."

"Your 21st birthday!" I cried. "I can't believe I forgot. I'm sorry!"

"It's okay sis."

"And the tradition, I completly forgot the tradition! I'm a horrible big sister!"

"It's okay Teag'."

"No it's not, Finn is there anyway we can cut our plans short and end up at the pub before midnight."

"Of course, love."

"Thank you, Finn." I said hugging him.

"It's okay love, we probably would have ended up there after the movie and dinner." he said rubbing my back.

"Okay, Finn." I said pulling him away from him. "So, Captain Dugrey what are you doing here?"

"Teagan after that special night we shared on the beach you can call me Tristan."

"What special night on the beach?" Matthew asked.

"When we were on the campaign trail and me and Rory visited you guys on base, we went down to the beach with Tristan and some other guy, we all got plastered, Tristan decided to go skinny dipping."

"And if I remember correctly you joined me." Tristan stated.

"Fully clothed and that was after I stole your clothes and hid them."

"And then Rory deserted us."

"Yep."

"So, Teagan where is my hug?" Tristan asked.

"You're such a baby." I said giving him a quick hug.

"Don't I get a kiss or something, another hug?"

"You can get as many hugs and kisses as you want when you return Matthew from Iraq unharmed."

"Shall do."

"Hey Baby Brother Matthew and Tristan what are you doing here?"Rory asked coming out of her room.

"Does everybody call me Baby Brother Matthew?"

* * *

><p>"Have I told you look lovely, love?" I asked opening her door. Her hair was slightly curled cascading down her back and she was wearing a little black dress, which was purely torture.<p>

"No, Finn you haven't used lovely, yet. You called me gorgeous when we left the apartment, beautiful when we got to the movies, and my personal favorite you called me goddess-like at the restraunt."

"Well go are you, love." I said opening the pub door.

"Thank you, Finn."

"Your welcome, love."

"So let's find my baby brother and go sit down."

"You won't have to look long, love he's right there." I said leading her to the table.

"Hey baby brother." Teagan said sitting down beside him.

"Hello, big sister. So following tradition I don't get to drink anything except for water until midnight, and then at midnight I get vodka."

"Yes and no, now that you are 21 you've moved past vodka, to a Walk Me Down."

"A Walk Me Down?"Matthew asked.

"A wonderful blue drink that will knock you on your ass." I answered.

"Yep and it's the only thing you get to drink until you go to bed." Teagan said. "And don't worry little brother we'll drink one with you." She said patting his arm.

"I'll be right back love." I said feeling my phone vibrate.

"I got to go to, I'll be right back." Tristan said getting up.

* * *

><p>"So, big sister tell me about your night." Matthew said. I bit my lip.<p>

"Well big sister that sounds like a date."

"No it doesn't."

"Yes it does."

"No it doesn't and anyways I'm sorry Robert isn't here to meet you."

"Robert, where is Robert?"

"I don't know."

"Really now and where's Finn."

"He probably went to go answer his phone."

"Uh-huh."

"What?" I asked.

"It just sounds like you know more about Finn, then you do your own boyfriend." Matthew stated.

"What are you getting at?"

"I'm just saying Teagan you need to make decision."

"About what?"

"About whether or not you want to be with Finn, or with Robert! I know you're not doing it on purpose but you're playing a game with him! Teagan! I don't want to see you get hurt! But if you keep this up you're not going to only hurt yourself but you're going to hurt Finn, too!"

"Mattie, Finn and I are just friends."

"Cut the crap, Teagan! Rory told me how you ended up dating Robert because of that deal you made with her and Steph! And let me ask you something would you be dating Robert if you hadn't made that deal?"


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven: The Gilmore-Danes Wedding/ You'll Never Know**

"Bye baby brother." Teagan said hugging me. "Stay safe don't do anything stupid." She said releasing me and moving on to Tristan.

"Bye baby brother Matthew."Rory said hugging me.

"Not you too Rory."

"Sorry."

"It's okay just look after my sister."

"I will."

"Goodbye Captain Dugrey!" Teagan said throwing her arms around his neck.

"Goodbye my beloved Teagan! But you do realize you can call me Tristan?"

"Oh, but Captain Dugrey you're the leader of your regiment, right?" My sister said moving within arms length of him.

"Sis' quit flirting with my commanding officer this never ends well." I groaned.

"Let her talk." Tristan ordered. "Anyways right."

"And your regiment mostly consists of men who call you Captain Dugrey, right?"

"Right."

"Well I like to think when I call you Captain Dugrey it sounds special coming from my lips." She whispered.

"Well Miss Fields some people might call this thing between us sexual tension. We might need to relieve that before I leave."

"I don't need to hear this!" I proclaimed covering my ears with my hands.

"You know at times like these she reminds of Louise and Madeline for Chilton."Rory stated.

"So do I get a kiss Teagan?" Tristan asked.

"It depends." She said moving and tilting her head to where it was a few inches away from his.  
>"Yeah?"<p>

"You're going to keep my baby brother safe, right?"

"Right."

"Good." She said withing centimeters from his lips. And then unclasped her hands and danced away from him. "We'll talk about that kiss when you bring him home."

"Tease." Tristan pouted. "Goodbye Mary parting is such sweet sorrow."

"Well you move on fast." Teagan commented dryly.

"I'd kiss you Mary-"

"But my boyfriend's watching." Rory finished.

"What?" Tristan asked turning around. "When did you get here?" he asked Finn and Logan.

"Somewhere around when you called Teagan a tease, by the way sis' will you please quit flirting with my commanding officer." I said.

"Anyways like I was saying I'd kiss you Mary but you boyfriend's watching, unless of course you want me to kiss you?"

"Bye Tristan." Rory said waving. "Bye baby brother Matthew."

"Bye Rory, bye Teagan. Remember what I told you." I said passing by Finn.

"I remember."

* * *

><p>"This is an ungodly hour to be driving!" Finn complained from the driver's seat.<p>

"Finn it's nine o' clock in the morning and it's September so the sun isn't all that bright." I pointed out.

"How come we're not sharing a cab with Reporter Girl and Logan?" He whine squinting his eyes.

"Because you and Logan wanted to race. Which is why we're taking my car."

"Oh yeah who's winning?"

"Us."

"Awesome. I really love your car, love."

"Thank you."

"Never took you for a mustang kind of girl."

"How little you know me. I own two." I said holding up two fingers.

"Two."

"Yeah this one and a red ford 1968 mustang convertible."

"Where did you get a '68 mustang?"

"Jake's grandpa."

"Do you care to explain?"

"When we were kids Jake's grandpa would visit Jake from Boston and eventually he met me, liked me and started to invite me when Jake came down for the summer. He would take us for rides in his convertible, at parties he would introduce me as his granddaughter, he also started the drinking tradition, and when he died he left Jake everything. Jake started to have financial problems which forced him to have to sell the car. So, I bought it under the stipulations that he could borrow it anytime he wanted to and that he sell me half of the pub's shares so I could help keep it afloat. He shook his head and smiled and said grandpa would've wanted it that way."

"So that's how you became part owner!"

"Yep. Anything else you want to know?"

"The drinking tradition?"

"When we turned 15 Jake's grandpa told us that he wanted us to be able to hold our liqour. So at midnight when I turned 15 he gave me a sip of vodka, when I turned 16 two sips, 17 three, 18 four, 19 five, and when I turned 20 I got to finish the whole glass, when we turned 21 he made us Walk Me Downs and we were only allowed to drink alcoholic beverages all day. he also taught us how to bar tend." I said tearing up.

"He was like a grandfather to you, too." Finn stated.

"Wasn't like, he was a grandfather to me. I miss that old man.

* * *

><p>"Luke! I have arrived!" Mom shouted into the diner. "You remember my lovely daughter Rory and my lovely adopted daughter Teagan and my lovely daughter Rory's boyfriend Logan and my lovely daughter Rory and my lovely adopted daughter Teagan, and my lovely daughter Rory's boyfriend Logan's friend Finn."<p>

"What's amazing is she said that all in one breath." I stated.

"But then again after tomorrow they'll be your lovely step-daughter Rory and your lovely step-adopter-daughter Teagan and your lovely step-daughter Rory's boyfriend Logan and your-"

"Lorelai I get it."Luke said throwing his hands up in the air. "What can I get you?"

"Coffee. And I'm thinking burgers and fries all around. Because this is the last time you'll be seeing me before the wedding tomorrow!"  
>"Yes to the burgers and fries. And how many cups of coffee did you have today?"<p>

"Only five but they were really small cups."

"No."

"Please Lukey." She said pouting.

"Fine but don't call me Lukey." He said marching off to go cook the burgers.

"Yay! Okay so I was thinking we could watch some movies before the respective bachelorette and bachelor parties. Speaking of bachelorette party Teagan did you hire strippers because I know Rory wouldn't have."

"Yes Lorelai I hired strippers."

"Great. Okay you're also going to take pictures at the wedding, right?"

"Yes Lorelai I will be taking pictures."

"Good how much will I owe you?"

"It's a wedding gift."

"You're my favorite just remeber to have fun during the reception dance get drunk all that fun stuff."

"Alright."

"And one more thing." She said holding up one of her fingers.

"What, mom?" I asked.

"Finn, Teagan you guys are staying at the Dragonfly Inn."

"That's fine, love." Finn said.

"Yeah but since the Inn was all booked up you guys are going to have to share a room."

"That's okay, right love?" Finn asked Teagan.

"Yeah it's okay."

"Great." Mom said smiling. "So Teagan you remember where the movie store is right?"

"Yeah."

"Good you and Finn go get wedding themed movies. Monster-in-law, Bride Wars, whatever you can find okay? And will get the food and meet you at the house."

"Sure. Let's go Finn." Teagan said dragging Finn with her.

"Mom the Inn is completely booked up this weekend." I stated.

"I know that and you know that and now Logan knows that but Finn and Teagan don't know that."

"You're trying to set them up aren't you?" Logan asked.

"Yep."

"You put them in a room with only one bed didn't you?"

"Yep."

* * *

><p><em>"Now it's time for the couple's first dance." Some man with a microphone announced.<em>

"Are you almost done taking pictures love?" I whined.

"Are you bored Finn?" Teagan said smiling.

"Yes."

"I just have to take one more pictureand then my memory car will be full." She said looking through the lens cap. _Click._

"Awesome you're done. Let's dance." I said holding my hand out for her to take.

"Alright Finn I'll dance with you." She said taking my hand.

"Have I told you look lovey tonight Love?" I asked. She was wearing a short light purple dress.

"Thank you, you don't look so bad yourself."

"Why thank you love." I said spinning her. "It's the tie."

"Yes only you would be able to find a purple tie with bright green swirls." She said laughing.

_Last night had been a little bit awkward when we first found out that the room only had one bed._

_"Love you take the bed I'll take the floor." I said placing our bags down._

_"Finn that's not fair to you, I'll take the floor or for that matter the couch over there."_

_"There's a couch? Well then I guess I won't have to sleep on the floor, I'll sleep on the couch."_

_"Finn."_

_"Teagan."_

_"Fine we'll just share the bed."_

_"Teagan."_

_"Finn."_

_"Fine love whatever you want."_

"What a beautiful wedding."Teagan commented.

"Yeah it was."

_I imagined me standing at the altar with the procession of bridesmaids and then finally Teagan walking down the aisle in a white dress. The vision then skipped to a few years later where Teagan was laying in a hospital bed holding a baby our baby, the vision then skipped to several years later. Teagan and I were dancing at a wedding just like this one._

_ "I can't believe our daughter's married."_

_ "Neither can I love, neither can I."_

_ "I love you Griffin Elliot Morgan the third."_

_ "I love you too Charlotte Teagan Morgan."_

"What are you thinking about Finn." Teagan said interrupting my dream.

"You'll never know Love."


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight: Dinner at the Huntz's**

_"Hi, Logan." Honor said into the phone._

"What Honor?"

"Pops is demanding that we have a family dinner."

"Do we have to." I whined.

_"Yes, you're expected to attend with Rory and Teagan is supposed to come with her boyfriend."_

"Can I be the one to tell Teagan?"

_"Sure but tell her gently, remember what they say the fiery the hair the fiery the temper."_

"I will scouts honor."

_"You were never a scout."_

"It's the thought that counts."

_"Whatever bye Logan."_

"Bye sis."

* * *

><p>"Hey, Logan what are you doing here?" Teagan asked opening the door. "Rory left a while ago but she'll be back soon." Teagan said sitting indian style on the couch.<p>

"Yeah I'm not here to see Rory." I said shutting the door.

"Oh, no what's wrong. Did Uncle Mitchum shut down our business deal."

"He doesn't know about that yet, I was thinking we could tell him that over dinner."

"Sure when do you want to do that?" she asked tilting her head.

"How about the family dinner Pops is demanding we have tomorrow night, where you are supposed to bring Robert and I'm supposed to bring Rory."

"I'm sorry Logan but I think I'm coming down with something." She said fake coughing.

"Teagan quit being a chicken."

"I'm not a chicken Logan, I'm just not a masochist." She stated simply. "That and I'm not subjectifying Robert to that."

"Think of it as a way to piss my mom off in one night."

"Oo, I can work with that I wonder what dress I own that I can piss of Aunt Shira with."

"While you think about that, let's discuss how we're going to tell dad about our business deal."

"Well let's see you can tell your dad the basic idea of it, I'll add my input every now and again and when Uncle Mitchum starts contemplating it I'll bat my eyes and give Pops and patented Teagan smile and say isn't that a wonderful idea. And he'll say yes that is a marvelous idea and then we're done. Oo! I have the perfect dress!" She said getting up and running to her room.

"Hey, Logan what are you doing here?" Rory asked walking in.

"Talking to my cousin." I said pulling her onto my lap and kissing her.

"And where's your cousin?"

"To find the perfect dress."

"Does she have a date with Finn or with Robert tonight?"

"Nobody tonight."

"Really? Then why does she need the perfect dress?"

"Family obligatory dinner."

"She looking for a dress to make Shira mad."

"Yep and about that family obligatory dinner." I said running my right hand through my hair.

"Logan, no."

"Please Ace?"

"I don't know." She said biting her lip

"Please, Ace we'll do whatever you want for the next two months." I begged.

"Fine. Teagan!" She yelled getting up

"What?" Teagan yelled from her room.

"Do you have a dress I can wear?"  
>"Most likely you'll have to help me look!"<p>

"Kay!"

* * *

><p>"Was that the door?"Rory yelled to Teagan from her room.<p>

"Probably!" Teagan yelled back.

"Well go answer it!"

"You answer it! I'm getting ready!"

"So am I."

"Look you know what you two continue getting ready I'll answer!" I said getting off the couch because I was tired of listening to them. "Hey Robert." I said opening the door.

"Hey, Logan. Where's Teagan and Rory?" He asked side-stepping me and looking around the room.

"Getting ready."

"Okay." He said taking out his ringing cell phone. "Hello?"

"Hey we're ready." Teagan and Rory said coming out of their rooms.

"So those are the perfect dresses for dinner?" I asked they looked normal to me.

"And that's where your boy brain comes in." Teagan said shaking her head. "You see the desses go below the knee making it acceptable, while Rory's is low cut, but not too low cut to where it isn't classy and it compliments Rory's complexion perfectly, and my dress is green which is a perfect shade for my hair and eyes, it has a scoop neck that shows a little bit of cleavage and it shows off all my curves."

"Which is why I'm going to regret saying this." Robert said hanging up his phone.

"Robert no." Teagan begged.

"I'm sorry Teagan but I just got a call from work there's a business deal going down and they want my help. I'm sorry."

"It's fine where are they sending you?"

"Paris."

"Oh really."

"Yeah but look I promise that when I get back we will spend the next two weeks before Thanksgiving anywhere you want to go and then I'll spend Thanksgiving dinner with you and your family. Alright?"

"Alright." She said closing her eyes.

"I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too."

"Come on Teagan." I said putting my arm around her shoulder. "We'll get you through this dinner from Hell."

"Thanks cous'."

* * *

><p>"So dinner's been interesting so far."I commented.<p>

"I bet you never thought that mom would take time out of criticizing you to criticize Teagan."

"Or the fact that your grandfather can be nice to anyone."

"That's true."

"Teagan's brother Johnathan's a bigger ass than Robert. His daughter's nice though."

"Yeah Lizziebeth she's basically Teagan's mini-me and I can't believe you and Teagan agreed to let her spend the night tomorrow night."

"Why I thought it was a good idea?"

"It doesn't matter."

"I also now see why Teagan calls her new sister-in-law a tart."

"Because she is one."

"Hey Logan?"

"Yeah, ace?"

"Is it just me or was Teagan trying to give Robert hints that she wanted to go to Paris with him?"

"She was Robert's just an idiot."

"Hey what happend to Teagan and Johnathan?"

"Oh, no."

* * *

><p>"What's wrong with you Johnathan?" I yelled at him. We were out on the patio without coats it was cold.<p>

"What's wrong with me? Forgive me if I don't want your bad influence to ruin my daughter!"

"My bad influence! And how exactly am I going to ruin your daughter?"

"You and your stories! You own a bar and believe it or not you're making your way towards family screw up!"

"Family screw up! Johnathan I don't know if you realize this but I finished high school, I graduated college, I made a name for myself as a photographer on the Campaign trail, I have steady income and to top it all off Logan and I are going into business together with me starting photography companies with HPG's name all over it! How exactly does that make me the family screw up!"

"You always were the wild child! You haven't learned how to grow up! You tell my daughter stories to the point she wants absolutely nothing to do with her step-mother!"

"I do not tell you daughter stories about her step-mother, I tell other people or other people tell me and maybe she doesn't want anything to do with her step-mother is because she already has mother who loves her and me her aunt and her uncle Matthew and Logan!"

"I don't want you ruining her like you ruined Matthew!"

"How did I ruin Matthew? You know what I don't even care! If you don't want me in your daughter's life that's fine but you can go in there a tell that sweet almost teenager you don't want me in her life! And when you lose that stick that's been up your ass since we were kids and want to be a real brother call me!" I said storming off. "Hello operator I need the number to the closest cab company."

* * *

><p>"So how was the dinner from Hell?" I asked Teagan. She had called me and asked me if I wanted to meet her at the pub. What kind of best friend would I have been if I had said no.<p>

"Exactly how it sounds." She snorted taking a sip of her Long Island Ice Tea. "I got yelled at by my brother, criticized by my aunt Shira, the good news though is that Honor's pregnant me, her, Rory, and Steph are all going to go shopping tomorrow, and my niece is spending the night with me and Rory tomorrow."

"That's great Love. Do you want me to bring some movies by your apartment?"

"Yes please, thank you Finn. You see this is what makes you perfect, unlike Robert who-."

"Are you drunk Love?"

"You even know when I'm drunk, he keeps blowing me off for work Finn and you would think that my boyfriend of almost three months would have picked up on those hints I was giving him about how I would drop everything and go to Paris with him! I wish I would have told him no." she mumbled.

"What was that love?"

"I wish I had told him no that I didn't want to go out with him because I already I liked someone else."

"And who was that love?"

"You of course."

_Remember Finn_, I thought, _she's drunk she won't remember this in the morning._


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine:Logan's Birthday Bash**

"Alright we gave you the standard time period it usually takes to keep a fabulous trip to New York with your boyfriend a secret."Steph said laying down on my bed flipping through a magazine.

"What's there to tell we went to New York City, stayed at the plaza, ate great food, saw a couple of shows on Broadway, he gave me his black card and took me shopping."

"And what exactly is wrong with that it sounds like the perfect date."Rory stated sitting in my computer chair.

"It's more than perfect Robert willingly gave you his black card and willingly took you shopping. When Colin goes he just complains." Steph grumbled. "Why are you going through your closet again?"

"Deciding what I want to keep and what I want to give to charity." I said tossing a dress out the door.

"Does that charity happen to be the Stephanie Vanderbilt charity?"

"Steph I don't mind giving you my clothes but that's a little bit of a problem with that."

"What?"

"Well you're 5'6", I'm 5'2" and half, you're size 2, I'm a size four, you're a size C, I'm a size D."

"So they can be altered."

"Fine take what I don't want."

"Thank you now on to the nitty gritty of your two weeks with your boyfriend. How was the sex?"

"I'm not telling you."

"Geez. Fields are you that embarrassed to talk about sex."

"No I normally wouldn't mind but you my dear friend have a tendency to blab."

"Oh My God! The sex was that bad that's why you don't want to talk about it!"

"Hey you know there are guys in this apartment as well!" Logan yelled from the living room.

"Shut up Logan!"Steph yelled.

"I'll handle it." I said walking out of my closet and to my door.

"Teagan you do realize you're only wearing a robe, right?" Rory asked.

"And not to mention a very short black robe." Steph added.

"So?"

"Good point."

"I'm sorry boys if it upsets you about what we were talking about." I said leaning against my door frame. "But you do realize this apartment belongs to me and Rory and Steph I guess since she spends so much time here, but not to you guys. And since we do we have an XBox 360?"

"Since me and the boys bought you one."Logan stated blowing something up.

"Is this a clever way for you guys to spend more time here than what you already do?"

"Perhaps but consider it a birthday present."

"Oh, yes happy birthday by the way and do you see something you like Finn?"

"You in that robe love."

"Alright I'm going back to my room now."

"Bye, festivities at the Huntzberger house start at 7'o clock, the sub party starts eight-thirty!"Logan shouted.

* * *

><p>"Hello all you wonderful party people my name is Colin Mcrea and welcome to Logan's 28th birthday bash." Colin said from the front of the room of Logan's sub party.<p>

"This is the part where Colin tries to one up Logan on his birthday." I whispered in Teagan's ear.

"Why?"

"Because it's just something we do." I stated. "We've always tried to one up each other on the other's special occasions."

"Oh."

"So before Logan gets up here to say thank you guys it is my job to one up." Colin said rubbing his hands together. "Steph I would like to tell you that I'm totally in love with you." He said walking off stage.

"Aww. Who knew Colin was such a softie."

"Certainly not me."Robert said wrapping an arm around Teagan's waist.

"Hey! When did you get her?" She asked him.

"A little while ago."He stated. "So what have you been up to?"

"Hanging out with Finn, complaining that I was cold."

"Well it's December Teagan dear." I stated "December 8th to be exact so you've got a little while before you'll be warm again."

"I know Finn but I want to go somewhere warm Finn."

"I got it why don't we all go to Australia for two weeks!"I exclaimed. "You have an accumaltive of vacation days right love?"

"Yes I do and so does Rory and Steph doesn't really work, and Logan and Colin can take off whenever they want to." She said her eyes lighting up. "What about you?" She asked looking up at Robert.

"I can't join for the first week and half but after that I'm all yours."

"Oh." She said no longer smiling. "Oh well me and Finn can't hang, can't we?"

"Of course love." I said smiling, this was going to be torture.


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten: A Scare**

**Finn's POV**

"So are you having fun in Australia, love?" I asked coming out of the ocean to sit with Teagan on the beach.

"Yes I'm having fun." She laughed. "But I'm mad at you." She stated crossing her arms.

"Why love?"

"You got my beach towel wet and you haven't brought me here sooner."

"I'm sorry about your beach towel love but it's a beach towel it's supposed to get wet and I'm sorry about not bringing you here sooner but now you love it here almost as much as you love me." I said dramatically placing my hands over my heart.

"Yes and why is it that I love you again?"

"Because I keep you company when your boyfriend's away, I'm best your friend, and I'm exotic."

"Finn I hate to break this to you but you're not the exotic one here. I am." She said pointing to herself.

"That is true."I said rubbing my chin. "I hereby dub you the exotic one until we get back to the states. Do you Charlotte Teagan Fields accept this duty."

"I do."

"Great. So what do you want to do?"

"How about we finish watching this sunset and then we go get ready so we can go to dinner with everybody else."

"Alright love." I said. "But I'm taking you surfing tomorrow."

"But what about sharks?"

"Don't worry love I'll charm them with my incredible looks."

"More like scare them with your incredible ego." she snorted.

* * *

><p>Teagan's POV<p>

"So methinks Australia is a wonderful place to go shopping!" Steph shouted holding her glass up in the air.

"Here, here!"Rory and I said clinking our glasses with her.

"It's a wonder how we convinced the boys to let us go shopping after dinner."

"I wonder where the boys ran off to."Rory mused.

"They went to go see movie." I said.

"How do you know this?"

"Finn texted me and told me, he also told me not to drink the complementary champagne the stores try to give us. Look how will I listen. He also said to take this cab home."

"Which is why we're in this cab and nobody really likes champagne." Steph said. "We just drink it for society functions."

"Speaking of society function who's looking forward to the Stillson's Christmas Eve Party, certainly not me."

"Us either."

"I can't believe it's only ten days away."Rory said.

_Yep only ten days to torture, wait a minute._ "What did you just say?"

"It's only ten days away."

"But that can't be that would make today December 14, oh no."

"Oh no what?" Steph asked.

"If today's December 14th that makes me a week late."

"Oh no."

"What am I going to do?" I started hyperventilating.

"It'll be alright Teagan,"Rory said trying to calm me down. "We'll just buy you a pregnancy test or twelve and you can take them."

"Yeah we'll be with you every step of the way."Steph said reassuringly.

"Thank you but Robert we'll be in tomorrow I'll take one or twelve then but I want you guys there."

"Don't worry Teagan we'll be there for you." Steph said.

"But we might need to get your pregnancy tests now that way we don't arouse suspicions from the boys tomorrow because we will if we get up that early."

"Okay." I said nodding, I think I'm going to be sick.

* * *

><p>Teagan's POV<p>

"Why are you up so early in the morning love?" Finn asked noticing me in the kitchen drinking a glass of orange juice.

"Just couldn't sleep."I said swirling my juice around.

"Orange juice love?"

"Yep I remember a time when I wouldn't drink orange juice without vodka and coffee without Kaluha."

"So last week huh?" He said teasingly.

"No I actually had to sober up for senior of college and throughout the campaign trail. I didn't really start drinking until senior year of high school anyways."

"Well good for you."

"Yep."

"You seem melancholy love." Finn stated looking at me with concern in his eyes.

"Melancholy, Finn?"

"Down, gloomy, upset, pensive."

"Well I might be."

"Do you need to talk, love?"

"I do but I really need to talk to Robert first, alright?"

"Alright, love. Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine Finn but thank you." I said kissing his cheek. "Tell Robert to come to my room when here get's here?"

"Alright love."

"Thank you. Oh hey can we postpone that surfing trip until tomorrow?"

"Umm. sure love anything you want."

"Thanks."

* * *

><p>Finn's POV<p>

"Master Robert Banks has arrived." My butler announced.

"Thank you James please send him in." I said waving him away. _Well he's here early._

"Finn what are you doing up?" Robert asked placing his bag down. "It seven and not at night."

"This is my hometown Robert I like the sun here." I stated dryly. "So what are you doing here early."

"I thought I'd surprise Teagan, is she still asleep?"

"Umm no she's actually awake but she said for you to go to her room whenever you get here."

"And that would be where?"

"I'll show you." I said getting up.

"Alright."He said grabbing his bag.

"So to the left you have Logan and Rory's room, then the door would be the bathroom, then the door beside that would be Colin and Steph's room. And on the left side you have Teagan's and your room also I guess, and then you have a bathroom and then my room. "Love." I said knocking on the door.

"Yeah Finn." She said opening the door. "Hey you're early." She said to Robert.

"I thought I'd surprise you but you're already up." He told her

"Yeah about that we need to talk." She said stepping aside to let him in.

"Okay."

* * *

><p><strong>Teagan's POV<strong>

"What's wrong babe?" Robert asked wrapping his arms around me.

"Imightbepregnant."I mumbled so fast.

"What?"

"I said might be pregnant."

"And how exactly would that have happened?" He said unwrapping his arms and staring at me.

"Excuse me?"

"I'm just saying I that you are on the pill or were."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I said placing my hands on hips.

"I'm just saying that you could've stopped taking the pill in order to get pregnant."

"And why would I do that?"

"For money of course."

"And why exactly Robert Banks would I need your money. In case you've forgotten I come from a lot of money and I'm pretty sure if we counted you would discover that I'm richer than you."

* * *

><p><strong>Steph's POV<strong>

"Good morning all!" Finn exclaimed as we trudged down the stairs.

"Morning Finn." We all mumbled.

"Not to be rude but Steph, Rory what are you two doing up?" He asked.

"Our wonderful boyfriends told us to get up for breakfast." I stated.

"Coffee."Rory said groggily plopping down in a chair and resting her head on the table.

"Coming right up, kitten." Finn said walking into the kitchen.

"Where's Teagan?" I asked taking a bite of my sausage.

"Upstairs in her room. Robert came in early and she said she needed to talk to him."

Rory's head popped up. "Did you just say Robert's here?"

"Yes."

"So if we go up there right now, we'll find Robert and Teagan talking?" I asked.

"Umm. Yes."

"Gotta go."Rory said jumping up. "Come on Steph."

"Coming."

"Rory, kitten what about your coffee?" Finn asked confused.

"Some things are more important than coffee." She stated racing up the stairs.

"Some things are more important than coffee?"I asked.

"This is."

"True, true."

_"I'm just saying that you could've stopped taking the pill in order to get pregnant." _we heard from outside the door.

"He did not just say that." I whispered to Rory angrily.

"He did."

"Can kill him?"

"Not yet."

_"And why would I do that?"_

_"For money of course."_

"Now can I kill him?"

"Not yet unfortunately."

_"And why exactly Robert Banks would I need your money. In case you've forgotten I come from a lot of money and I'm pretty sure if we counted you would discover that I'm richer than you."_

_"Maybe you wanted to add more money to your fortune."_

_"It takes two to Tango Robert.I don't know what makes you think I'm a gold digger but I'm not and for that matter I haven't even taken a test yet. So if you'll excuse me I'm going to get Steph and Rory who want to be there when I take the test that way they can be supportive. And if it's positive don't think for a minute that you'll get rid of me, my brother is the best damn lawyer on this side of the coast and while we may not get along I'm sure he'll help me get full custody and hell of a lot of child support from you." I said opening the door._

"And if her brother won't do it." I said barging in. "Colin sure as hell will."

"Why don't you take the twelve pregnancy tests." Rory said turning to Teagan. "We'll be right here."

* * *

><p>Logan's POV<p>

"Is it just me or are the girls up to something?"Colin asked.

"No it's not just you." I answered. "Did you notice how fast they ran up the stairs when they found out Robert was here."

"Yeah I did. It was as if they didn't want Robert alone with Teagan."

"Rory was also acting strange last night." I mused. "She wouldn't tell me about what they did last night."

"Neither would Steph. You don't think Robert did something to Teagan, do you?"

"If he did I'll kill your friend Colin." Finn said sitting down.

"Not if I get to him first." I told him.

"Face it, we wouldn't be the ones to kill him the Rory and Steph would and then they would bring him back and kil him again and again."

"Teagan was acting weird this morning."Finn said.

"Weird enough to where we need to cover up a crime scene?" I asked.

"Maybe I don't know. I just know something's up and I plan on getting to the bottom of it." Finn stated.

* * *

><p><strong>Teagan's POV<strong>

"Has it been two minutes yet?" I asked Rory.

"Yep." She said looking at her watch

"Let's go look then." I said getting up with everybody following me.

"Remember Teagan we'll be with you every step of the way." Steph said reassuringly.

"I know guys."

"Let's see if Teagan's preggers."

"Oh, thank god." I said looking at all the tests.

"What's wrong?" Rory asked.

"Nothing they're all negative."I said hugging both Rory and Steph.

"Great you see babe I told you it would be alright."Robert said.

"Oh I don't think so." I said moving away from Steph and Rory. "You and I we're done. I don't want anything to do with you, I don't want you to call me, I don't want you to talk to me, I don't even want you to think about talking to me." I said storming off and into my room.

"Can I kill him now!" Steph yelled.

"I don't care!"

* * *

><p><strong>Finn's POV<strong>

"Rory what's been going on?" Logan asked Rory when the girls came down. So far we have heard a slamming of doors and Robert leaving with his bags. And now the girls were heading to the door with their purses.

"Oh, nothing." Rory said kissing him. "Robert left and Steph and I are taking Teagan for some retail therapy."

"We'll be back later." Steph said opening the door.

"Bye boys." Teagan said waving.

"Okay men." I said clapping my hands together. "The lovely ladies have left, the ass has left the building. It is time for us to snoop and see if we can figure out what the hell is going on"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry I didn't finish this chapter sooner but I was listening to Scotty Mccreery and got distracted.<strong>


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

"So are you feeling better Teagan?" Steph asked from outside of the waiting room.

"You know I don't think I was ever really all that upset to begin with, I think I feel as if a weight has been lifted, as if I'm free. Do you get what I mean." I said looking at the dress Steph had handed me earlier.

"I think there's always at least one of those kind of break-ups for a girl." Rory stated. "With me it was Jess and then Dean that third time."

"And with me." Steph said. "It was Abel, Chris, Danny, Ethan-"

"I like how you're listing them all in alphabetical order." I said laughing. "And by the way Steph that you dress you handed me is it a dress or lingerie?" I asked opening the door.

"It's a dress. And might I say damn girl you look hot!"

"How is this a dress?" I asked looking in the mirror.

"Because the label says it's a dress, besides you usually buy dresses that are short."

"Yes but I usually buy dresses that go five inches above my knee not twelve, this is more like a glorified tank top."

"Then wear it as that." Rory said. "Just find a good pair of dark skinny jeans, a black leather jack, and a nice pair of heels."

"That could work." I said imagining the outfit.

"Awesome so now we know what we're looking for." Steph said excitedly.

"Do you want try anything on?" I asked.

"I just want to be sure before I buy anything." She said looking uncomfortable.

"Steph if you're so unsure about it why didn't we just stay there and see what the test said?" Rory asked

"Because if it had said positive then we would have had to stay there and I would have had told Colin and I'm not so sure he wants a baby at all."

"Steph the difference between my situation and yours is that Colin is completely and totally in love with you, Robert never told me he loved me, he would ditch me for work but Colin he is so madly in love with you he even admitted that in front of 200 people, he will love you and support you with or without a baby." I said.

"Thanks Teagan, you too Rory." Steph said tearing up.

"Okay so how about we go buy our clothes and then we go eat something wonderful because I'm hungry and if I'm hungry that makes Rory dying of hunger, and then we go back to Finn's house and look at your pregnancy test and I promise not to drink in front of you but whenever you leave the table all bets are off."

* * *

><p><strong>Finn's POV<strong>

"Alright gentlemen we are on a mission to find out what in the hell is going on with the women in this household." I said trying to sound as professional as possible.

"Is it just me or has he finally gone off the deep end?" Colin asked Logan.

"Anyways what do we know." I said. "Colin what do you know?"

"Well neither Steph, Rory, or Teagan would tell us what they bought last night."

"Would not tell what they bought." I said writing it on a chalkboard.

"Where did you get a chalkboard?" Logan asked.

"I've had it forever! Now let's focus Logan what do you know?"

"Rory and Steph seemed like they didn't want Robert alone with Teagan and Robert left this morning shortly after arriving."

"And Teagan was acting weird this morning." I said finishing writing on the chalkboard. "Now does anyone know what we should do next?"

"Start looking for evidence." Colin suggested.

"Good job Colin, now where should we start."

"In the living room."

"Pssh. Looking for evidence in the living room. They're way too smart to leave evidence in public areas such as the living room, kitchen, pation, and whatever else. No we must look in the bedrooms."

"The bedrooms?' Logan asked.

"Yes the bedrooms!" I shouted. "Colin you will look in Logan and Rory's room, Logan you will look in Colin and Steph's room, and Finn you shall look in Teagan's room. Understood Finn? Understood Finn sir." I said saluting myself.

"Correction. He's always been off the deep end we just now decided to join him." Colin said.

"Bite me Colin."

"Only in your dreams Finn."

"Yes in my dreams where I ravish you dressed as a naughty school girl."

"Alright! Let's change the subject." Logan said. "What happens if we get caught?"

"If caught men you must lie, you must lie like a baseball player in front of congress. Now march." I said marching up the stairs.

"Is this just his way of figuring out if Teagan's single now?" Colin asked Logan.

"Most likely."

"Alright men you know what rooms to look in." I said stopping in front of Teagan's door.

"And if Teagan comes back early, how are you going to explain being in her room."

"I will lie like a baseball player in front of congress." I said opening the door. "Okay if I were Teagan where would I hide something." I muttered to myself.

* * *

><p><strong>Teagan's POV<strong>

"Hello." I said answering my phone.

_"Hello, Teagan it's Hugo."_

"Hi, Hugo. What's up."

_"I know we agreed that you wouldn't train someone to be a photographer like you until after your vacation, but I think I found the perfect person and I was wondering if you could come back early."_

"Yeah I can do that. I can get on a plane tonight and train her on Wednesday."

_"Thank you."_

* * *

><p><strong>Colin's POV<strong>

"Did you find anything?" I asked Logan. Once I left his room and met him outside in the hallway.

"No, you?"

"Nothing what about Finn?"

"I don't know he's been extremely quiet since we started this ridiculous search."

"You want to go check on him?"

"Why not." He said pushing open Teagan's door.

Finn was sitting on Teagan's bed with his head in his hands.

"Finn what's wrong?" I asked.

Finn mumbled something we couldn't understand. "Finn what's wrong?" I asked again.

"She's pregnant mates." He said lifting his head up and looking at us. "If you'll excuse me mates I think I need a drink." he said getting up and leaving us dumbfounded. Teagan is pregnant, that's going to kill him.

* * *

><p><strong>Steph's POV<strong>

"Hey Colin! I'm back." I said slamming our door shut. "What's wrong?" I asked when I saw him sitting on the bed with his head in his hands.

"Finn's gone off the deep end." He sighed.

"What happened?" I asked sitting down beside him and wrapping my arms around him.

"If Teagan hasn't told you then I don't think I should."

"What happened with Teagan and Finn?"

"Nothing exactly happened to Teagan and Finn, it's more along the lines of something's going on with Teagan and it's going to kill Finn."

"Colin for the love of God if you don't tell me what's going on-!"

"Teagan's pregnant, Steph."

"What?"

"We thought you and the girls were acting weird so Finn decided to investigate. About an hour ago Finn looked in Teagan's room and found a pregnancy test and he's been drinking ever since and more than usual."

"Oh,"

"Yeah, it's going to kill Finn."

"No it's not that." I said.

"What is then?"

"That's not Teagan's pregnancy test."

"Then whose is it?" He asked and then something flashed in his eyes. "Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

"It's mine."

"You're pregnant?" I nodded.

"I'm going to be dad?" Once again I nodded.

"Should we go tell Finn?" I asked. "If you're right and he's going off the deep end, then we need to tell him that Teagan's not pregnant and she and Robert broke up."

"No, let Teagan and Finn talk, she's going to be here the rest of the week, right?"

"No, Hugo called her back."

"Oh, well let Finn and Teagan handle it. We've got bigger things to talk about."

"Like?"

"Steph I've been waiting to give this to you." He said pulling something out of his pocket. "But now's a good as time as any. Stephanie Vanderbilt will you marry me?"


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

**Rory's POV**

"Happy birthday, Rory!" Teagan said throwing her arms around me to give me a hug.

"Thanks Teagan. Hey I was wondering have you talked to Finn since we got back from Australia?" I asked.

"Ace," Logan warned.

"Umm. No why do you ask?"

"Nothing just that would you talk to him before the night's over, please? I'd consider it a birthday present."

"Okay." Teagan said trying to figure out what was going on. "I can't promise I'll talk to him right away because your grandparents' house is big and your grandmother did invite a lot of people."

"Thank you, Teagan." I said smiling. "Now if you'll excuse in the words of my grandmother Logan and I must go mingle."

"Alright have fun you two," Teagan said walking off.

"Ace what do you think you're doing?" Logan asked crossing his arms.

"Logan, Steph and I thought it would be better if they talked now instead of waiting until later like you and Colin want." I explained.

"Rory, Finn thinks that Teagan, the woman he knows his perfect for him, is pregnant with another man's baby, he's not going to get over that and because he thinks she is pregnant he's not really going to want to talk to her and he'll make a complete ass of himself to the point where Teagan won't want anything to do with him."

"Yes but the point is to make sure Finn finds out Teagan's not pregnant."

* * *

><p><strong>Teagan's POV At the Subparty<strong>

"Hi, can I get martini." I said to the bartender.

"Coming up."

"Thank you."

"You're not being responsible there, Teagan." my favorite Australian said.

"If I were responsible Finn I wouldn't have started drinking during my senior year of high school." I stated accepting my drink. "And Teagan, really what happened to love?"

"Doesn't seem appropriate." He said shrugging. He had bags under his eyes, his eyes were also bloodshot, and his clothes were rumpled and his hair was in more of a disarray than usual.

"You look like crap." I said bluntly.

"Well thanks you look pretty also." He said sarcastically.

"Come on give me a hug." I said holding out my arms.

"I don't think so."

"Please Finn. Pwease?" I said giving him my best puppy dog eyes.

"Fine," he relented getting up to give me a hug. He smelled like Finn except there was something else too.

"Finn are you high?" I asked. He didn't answer. "You are, aren't you. Finn that's illegal you can get arrested."

"Oh yes your wonderful self righteous act." He said rolling his eyes. "As if we all don't know what's really going on with you."

"Excuse me." I said.

"Your excused." He said waving me away.

"What self righteous act am I going on about Finn?" I demanded.

"Should you really be drinking in your condition?"

"What condition?" I pretty much yelled. "Oh get back to your own life." I snapped at the people who were staring at me and Finn.

"Oh don't play dumb with me." Finn said sounding angry. "I found that pregnancy test in your room in Australia. I know you and Robert are going to start a family and live happily ever after!"

"You think." I said laughing hysterically. "You're an ass Finn. A stupid, stupid ass."

"What?"

"That wasn't my pregnancy test! Robert and I broke up! You ass! You've been lecturing me for drinking when you smoked pot, now which one's worse?"

"What?"

"Just listen to Steph." I said gesturing to the front of the room.

"Hello, subparty people." Steph said. "As you all know we like to one up each other. So I would like to answer that Colin and are expecting our first child and we'll be getting married in February. You are all invitied. Rory and Teagan will be my bridesmaids."

"You see." I said. "Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to go home where I will drink and if you still want to be my friend, you will call me when you're sober and not high." I said wallking off.

"Love wait." he begged.

"So I am love again."

* * *

><p>Finn's POV<p>

I screwed up. Plain and simple I screwed up and I also probably lost Teagan as a friends. I had to make this right.

"Teagan please open the door." I begged leaning against the door.

"No!"

"Teagan, love I'm sorry." I said. "Just hear me out."

"No," Teagan said opening the door causing me to fall inside. "No I will not hear you out."

"Love,"

"No, don't you dare call me love!" She snapped. "I will hear you out, I will but I will not tonight."

"Why?"

"One, you're high and two I don't really want to listen to it tonight. But I will talk to you tomorrow. So, please if you know what is good for you will leave my apartment!"

"Love,"

"I will call you when I'm ready to talk to you."

"Alright love I'll leave." I said stepping back outside.

"Thank you." She said slamming the door shut.

I walked down the hallway to elevator.

"Excuse me, sir?" A man dressed as a soldier asked.

"Yes?"

"Can you tell me where Teagan Fields' apartment is at."

"5C down the hall to the right."

"Thank you." He said walking off.

Little did I know that I just helped the barer of bad news find her apartment.

* * *

><p>Teagan's POV.<p>

"I said go away Finn!" _I can't believe he was still knocking on my door. _"What do you want, Finn?" I snapped opening the door.

"I'm not this Finn guy, ma'me." A man said.

"Oh, I'm sorry. How can I help you?"

"Captain Dugrey sent me personally. I hate to tell you this ma'me but-"

"Oh, no, please no." I said sliding down the wall. I felt tears leaking out of my eyes.

"Matthew Fields was a good man, ma'me."

"How did it happen?" I said. By now tears were streaming down my face.

"Ma'me I know this isn't a part of protocol but Captain Dugrey said to tell you that I can tell you or he can tell you himself."

"And where is Captain Dugrey?"

"At the Womack Army Medical Center in Fort Bragg."

"I want him to tell me." I said crying. _How could my little brother be dead?_

"I'm really sorry ma'me. Is there anybody I can call?"

I nodded.

* * *

><p><strong>Rory's POV<strong>

"Hello." Logan said answering his phone. "What?" He said his eyes widening.

"Logan what's wrong?" Steph asked.

"Has, she been-"

"Logan what's going on?" I asked slightly worried.

"Thank you." He said closing his phone, his breathing shaky

"Logan what's wrong?" I demanded.

"Matthew's dead."


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen: Can't Go Back

**Teagan's POV**

Hearing the twenty-one gun salute made me cry harder than ever; watching them throw dirt on my baby brother's coffin felt like someone was slowly ripping my heart out. And now sitting here on this couch listening say that they know what my family and I are going through, while Finn holds my hand muttering soothing things, as Rory and Logan usher and kick people out of the house.

I felt as if this was some immense joke.

"Finn," I spoke quietly.

"Yes, love?"

"If I hear 'I know exactly what you're going through' one more time I'm going to snap."

"I know love."

"And Finn,"

"Yes, love?"

"Please don't let go of my hand."

"Didn't plan on it love."

* * *

><p><strong>Finn's POV<strong>

After Logan had called me telling me that Matthew was dead what Teagan had said about waiting to talk until tomorrow, completely flew out of my head.

I was the first to get to the apartment. She flew into my arms and sobbed. I held her tight and tried to say soothing things, eventually I gave up and just held her.

When the Rory and Logan arrived followed shortly by Steph and Colin. Once they arrived I though I was going to end up pushed aside, and just be moral support from across the room. So, when i went to get up

"Don't let go, Finn." Teagan begged.

"Never, love."

* * *

><p><strong>Teagan's POV<strong>

Two weeks Later.

_Dear Teagan,_

_If you're reading this, well you know why you're reading this. I've written these types of letters to you before and hopefully you won't get this one either. But in case you do you should know not to blame Tristan ever, okay?_

_But let's get to the major point here. I don't like Robert and I know you're trying so hard to fall in love with him, but the more you try to fall in love with that guy, you fall more in love with another guy. _

_Finn, is in love with you sis', deep down you know this and deep down you know you're in love with him too. And I wholeheartedly approve. I like Finn. _

_Like I told Finn the reason I know you two belong together is because I know everything about him and I know absolutely nothing about Robert. Don't make yourself fall in love with someone when your soul mate is standing right beside you. Do you remember how mom always told us that_

_Well there he is._

_I love you big sis' you were the best substitute mom a kid could ask for and I want you to be happy. So don't let stubborness, pride, hurt, or fear stand in the way of love, happiness, and your dreams._

_And don't worry about me as your reading this I'm probably in standing beside mom, helping look after you guys. 'Saying can you belive the mess your daughter has gotten herself into.'_

_It's okay to grieve, but don't grieve forever._

_Here's the last thing I want to tell you go, go and find your prince charming._

_Love you,_

_your baby brother Matthew._

_P.S. I love you big sis' I'm sorry we didn't get to say goodbye._

I read this later so many times over and over again finally gaining the courage.

* * *

><p><strong>Finn's POV<strong>

_The last words I leave you Finn are don't let that ass Robert stand in your way. That and go answer your door._

_-Matthew_

_**What does he mean go answer my door? I thought getting up.**_

~knock-knock~

"Teagan, love what are you doing here?" I asked astonished that she was standing outside.

"I finally understand Finn," She said looking at me. "I never truly liked Robert I tried, but I didn't the whole reason I was with Robert was because of some deal with Rory and Steph. And in all reality Finn I like you, I like you alot and I know you like me too."

"Love, I don't like you like that anymore." I said gently.

"Oh," She said looking crestfallen. "I'm sorry I came then." She started to walk away.

"No, love wait." I said stepping out into the hallway, placing my hand on her arm and turning her around. "I don't like you anymore because I'm totally and completely in love with you."

"Really, Finn?"

"Really, love."

"Well in that case," She said leaning up to kiss me.

"Hey sorry to interrupt!" Colin yelled from the apartment. "But I'm kind of watching a movie and you're interrupting."

"Shut up! Colin!" We both said laughing.


End file.
